custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery is a Custom Barney Home Video released in June 14, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends must know what the mystery is, by learning about mysteries. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ashley *Alissa *Robert *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #The Magical Musical Mystery #If You're Happy and You Know It #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #If All The Raindrops #We Found the Mystery #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off to BJ!". During the song "Laugh With Me", the Barney costume from "Stop, Look & Be Safe" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon A Time!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Bugs". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Seperation". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *This marks the last official appearence of the December 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. Starting with "Barney's Imagiation City Friends", the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes would be used. *This home video felt like a Season 4 video, because it used the Season 4-6 Barney doll, the Season 4-6 settings and musical arrangements. However, this video felt like a Season 3 video, because the Season 3 Barney, and 1996 BJ and Bahy Bop costumes are used. This also means it was a Second Era start before the first appearences of the 1997-2002 BJ and Baby Bop costumes. *in SuperMalechi's version, This was the only Second Era appearence of the Decenber 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. However, the real Second Era appearances of the 1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes were on the Barney wiki because they appeared in "Camp WannaaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "First Day of School", "Is Everybody Happy?", "We've Got Rhythm", "Tick Tock Clocks", "Waiting For Mr MacRooney", "Let's Build Together", "Play Ball!" and "Going on A Bear Hunt" as real Seaaon 4 episodes. In addition, the Season 4 Barney costume is used in all episodes with them. *Also on the Barney wiki, it has the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". in the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" on the real Barney wiki, Barney has his Season 8 voice and 2003-2004 costume and Baby Bop has her Season 8 voice and 2002-2004 costume, and Baby Bop's Season 8 voice is a similar to her Season 3 voice, in the real version. Also on the real Barney wiki, the 2003-2004 Season 8 Barney costume came out in , and the 2002-2004 Season 7-8 Baby Bop costume came out in However, the Barney and Baby Bop's Season 8 voices and Season 8 costumes from the 2003 Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" can be also used in some of the Custom Barney Movies, Custom Barney Television Specials, Custom Barney live on stage shows, and Custom Barney TV Shows made by SuperMalechi, and Also in the Barney & Friends 2003 Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" on the real Barney wiki, When Nick doesn't want to take off his tap dancing shoes, In SuperMalechi's version, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume and Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume (because he dislikes the Season 4+ Barney voices and costumes as well as the Season 4+ Barney, BJ and Baby Bop voices). Also in the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" on the Barney wiki, the kind of Barney's happy dancing shoes are called "The Bestest Dancing Shoes", and the color of Barney's happy tap dancing bestest shoes are black and with and the color of the sparkly strape on Barney's top hat for happy tap dancing from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" on the real Barney wiki was Also on the real Barney wiki, some photograpthy pictures of Barney and Nick tap dancing during the song "Happy Dancin" from the Barney & Friends 2003 Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" are used in a Barney magazine released on Wednesday, July 18, 2007 called "Barney's " Also on the real Barney wiki, the front over of the Barney & Friends Season 8 episode video, "On Again, Off Again", which should be released in 2014 has the Season 13 Barney costume wearing a and the Season 13 Baby Bop costume wearing a with her teddy bear dressing up as a princess. And Also on the real Barney wiki, the Barney & Friends 2003 Season 8 Episode Video called "On Again, Off Again" has a Bonus Barney Video called "Dino-Mite Birthday" released on Tuesday, September 11, 2007. *First appearence of Season 4-6's Barney doll. It replaces the Season 2-3 Barney doll which last appeared in "Barney Meets Yoshi!" (June 13h 1997). *Ashley has her 1994-1999 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Alissa has her 1994-1999 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Robert has his 1993-September 1998 voice and 1997-Late August 1998 look. *Keesha has her 1994-1998 voice and Early 1997-Late August 1998 look. *Jeff has his 1994-2000 voice and Christmas 1996-September 1998 look. *Danny has his 1995-Early 1998 voice and Late 1996-Mid 1998 look. *Juan has his Late 1996-Early 1998 voice and look. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!". *This also marks the start of Barney & Friends' Second Era (June 14, 1997 - September 1, 2002). *This was also the first official Barney home video to use the 1997-1998 Season 4 home video end credit font. *The same translation to clips after the Season 3 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *After it's original direct-to-video release, it was later aired on Nick Jr in September 2nd 1997. In December 1st 1997, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney. *Ashley wore the same hair-style in "Good Day, Good Night" and the same clothes in "It's Tradition". *Alissa wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Tradition". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Trading Places". *Danny wore the same clothes in "Play Ball!". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Gone Fishing!". Previews Original Lyrick Studios 1997 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (Late 1996-1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Preview (Coming to Video December 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Barney's Imagination City Friends Preview Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection 1998 release Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #A Bug's Life Teaser Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style) #The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story VHS Preview #Kiki's Delivery Service VHS Preview #Bob the Builder: To The Rescue VHS Preview #Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette logo (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style) #Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? VHS Preview #The Spirit of Mickey VHS Preview #Stay Tuned After the Feature (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style) #1991-1999 Liliac-Blue Feature Presentation logo (with 1996 voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Title Card Closing #End Credits #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS Preview